


Finally Toghether

by Ubinoft



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, Implied Relationships, nanocoffee, workaholic Xephos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3561068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ubinoft/pseuds/Ubinoft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You didn't have to be a rocket scientist or a brain surgeon to know Lalna had a crush on Nano. Nano also has a crush on Lalna. But it was always so infuriating to see that the other doesn't know! Xephos was sick and tired of Lalna and Nano  coming to him with the same secret, so he did what any good friend would do, get a bunch of their friends and force them together!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally Toghether

Today was perfect, the sky was a shade of sapphire blue, and the trees where an emerald green. The clearing of trees and flowers Martyn made was a good location to host Xephos's little event. He had traded some redstone conduits for some of Sjin's finest crop (seeing that it worked so well with Lalna) and given then to Lomadia, ensuring her with making the cake. He did have to ensure that the cake had no milk, or Nano's lactose intolerance would act up. Lomadia reassured him with that she new and he had nothing to worry about. When the cake was done baking, Xephos insisted that he decorate the cake, with Lomadia was totally fine with until he set the frosting on fire. _*sigh_. When the cake was finally finished, Xephos popped a genetically- modified strawberry on the top for effect. He carried it like it was the queen's jewels to the mahogany table that Sjin had set up. Xephos placed the presents that he had so pain-painstakingly wrapped on the table. One present had a purple wrapping and a white satin ribbon, saying _To Lalna from NanoSounds_ in the best writing the Xephos could copy and a red present with a yellow ribbon, saying _To NanoSounds From Lalna_. Everything was set up and all they had to do was wait. They hid in tree tops, trying their best not to shake, then Lalna and Nano come walking. "Oh my Notch! Lalna, what's with all this?" Nano was in awe of the little clearing and how beautiful the cake was. "I don't know, but do you like it?" "Of course I like it Lalna, but do you like it?" "I really like this, but let's look at the presents!" "Oh Lalna, you're such a kid!" Lalna slowly picked up the purple package and quickly scanned the tag. He fumbled with the ribbon and teared the paper of, to find a gold watch. On the watch was an engraving of a small heart, with a L+N in the middle of it. In Nano's gift was a heart-shaped locket wot the same engraving L+N and inside, a picture of Lalna and herself. "Nano, you didn't have to" "Lalna, you didn't need to either" Nano flushed a dark shade of red as well as Lalna, but dispite all that, Lalna gave Nano a light kiss on the lips. While in the trees Xephos and the others had a silent cheer, because they're finally together! 

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic. It fells so good to write on a site I really enjoy and I hope you enjoyed my ,...thing.


End file.
